


Helios and Selene

by UglyWettieWrites



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: After Danny Pink, Erotica, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Time Travelling Lesbians, Twelfth Doctor Era, What Clara did when she isn't with the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyWettieWrites/pseuds/UglyWettieWrites
Summary: Jane pretends sickness on a Sunday morning to have some time alone with her mysterious, sexy, clever friend.





	Helios and Selene

The midday sun filtered through the lace curtains, but stopped short of the bed. There, enticing shadow settled into her concave spaces.

“Clara,” she said, tracing the curve of her hip. Her hand caressed lower, down her thigh to her knee. Clara spread open, to Jane’s delight.

“You’re shameless,” she said, but her whisper trembled with joy.

“You love it,” Clara replied, guiding Jane’s hand up the inside of her thigh.

Clara’s glossy brown hair fanned on the satin pillowcase, still damp from their previous exertions. It was clipped almost inappropriately short, but it suited her - it did not hide any of her lovely, heart-shaped faced. Her neck was red with fresh lovebites she didn’t remember giving her. She touched them, pressed into the bruised flesh. Instead of shying away, Clara leaned into her, moaning softly.

“Will he ask about them?” she asked, referring to her mysterious companion, then pressed her lips to Clara’s neck. Her skin was smooth and taut, and her musk-heavy perfume was tempting her to bite again.

“He doesn’t notice this kind of thing,” Clara said, caressing. “And I wear a lot of collared blouses.”

“You do. And short, short skirts. Scandalous,” she said, licking one of Clara’s nipples back to hardness. “You’re extraordinary.” Now, she bit, while her hand moved between her legs. Clara coated her fingers so quickly. Her thighs shone with love.

She kissed her, deeply. Clara slid her tongue into her mouth and moaned as Jane slid two fingers inside her. Clara arched and smiled at the ceiling, her brown eyes shimmering.

She was content to watch Clara as she felt her fingers curl and stretch inside her, almost to the point of distraction. She was free. It was Clara who had seduced her, cajoled her and bewitched her with talk of being part of a distant future, and stories of traveling with an old man who was far far older than he seemed. The stories were mad, and perhaps so was she…

But she didn’t care. Not after Clara smiled at her the way she did. She was clever, and beautiful, and the pleasure! It was more than she could’ve dared imagine in her most fevered private thoughts.

A keening moan brought her back to the present. Sweat beaded on Clara’s neck and between her breasts. Her delicious nips were hard with pleasure, and her eyes were closed. She didn’t realize she had been rubbing against Clara’s hip.

“Don’t stop,” Clara said, pressing Jane’s hand harder between her legs. “You feel so good.”

“It’s getting late, sweetling,” Jane said. “They will be back from their prayers very soon.”

“Then we’ll be quick about it. It’s not only men can have one minute orgasms,” she said. Before Jane could gasp her shock at the comment, Clara got on top of her and her hand was between Jane’s legs, rubbing expertly.

Her head rose from the pillow, and she panted shallowly. Clara gave her a slow, mischievous grin and leaned in kissing close.

“I know you can do it - unless you’d prefer my mouth-“

Jane whimpered and nodded.

Clara moved between her legs, rubbing her cheeks against her pale inner thighs. Then, she bit. Hard.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re not the only one who gets to mark, beautiful.” Clara parted her swollen lips. Her eyes narrowed with lust. “You’ll be wearing that bruise for days. Now, back to being quick-” she said, and sucked her clit into her mouth. Clara’s lovely cheeks hollowed with her eagerness, and Jane nearly tore holes into her sheets she grabbed so hard.

It was too much sensation. Too much. Clara’s brow shone with sweat, and her eyes were so deliciously innocent, gazing up at her. She knew her. Knew it all, and loved it.

Maybe loved her, now, in her bedroom on a quiet Sunday afternoon. They thought she was ill with a headache again. That’s why she had not accompanied them to church. If they only knew Clara was the remedy. Always.

Clara’s short, bare nails dug into her thighs. She raked her fingers through her hair, beginning to rock her hips. It was perverse. Depraved. _Delicious_ to feed Clara’s hungry sucking mouth with her copious desire, and have her drink down every drop.

Jane let out a muffled moan, and Clara redoubled her efforts, starting a firm lick and suck. Her sharp little tongue pressed into her hole, stretching, then back up to lave her swollen bud with a wide tongue before sucking, and sucking -

Clara reached underneath her gown and plucked at her nipples, and the sudden shock of pleasure sent her over the edge. She came, clamping Clara’s head tight in her twitching thighs. After a minute, Clara gently parted her legs and moved up her body to lay on top of her. She straddled her thigh, and Clara’s wetness made her sigh.

“What about you?” Jane said, cupping Clara’s tight bottom.

“We’ve got to wash up and dress. Family’s on the way,” she said. She wiped her chin and cheeks with an adorable childishness that made her giggle.

“You’re beautiful,” Jane said. “I wish we could freeze this moment, and inhabit it forever.”

Clara gave her an unfathomable look. If she only knew…

Jane put her hand over her mouth, suddenly bashful. “I’ve gone silly with pleasure. Ignore me.”

“You’re not silly,” she said, plucking a sweaty tendril of hair from Jane’s forehead, and kissing her there. “You’re brilliant.” Clara rolled out of bed and walked to the side table, and poured some fresh water into a bowl. Jane admired the way the sun lighted her soft curves. She was stunning, but not in the way of the nude paintings she saw in museums, since hers was a beauty she could touch.

Jane rolled on her stomach to watch her at her toilette. She cleaned her body with the damp rag, and now her skin gleamed as if polished. Finally, Clara wrinkled her nose and looked at her.

“Stare much?”

“It’s as if the sun is finding the deepest pleasure in clothing you. And I envy him,” she said.

Clara’s cheeks flushed.

“So the sun’s a man?” she said, trying to keep it playful.

“And Selene’s a woman, of course.”

“The moon,” Clara said, drying herself off and putting on her thick black stockings.

“I want to see you clothed in moonlight, for once,” Jane said, and slid out of bed and walked to Clara. She put her arms around Clara’s waist. “I want to see which hollows she’d fill the most eagerly.” She kissed the soft crease between shoulder and neck.

“Eagerly?” Clara said, leaning against her taller, leaner body.

“Absolutely. Sweet silver light to mix with your gold,” she said, and kissed her behind her ear. Clara sighed and offered her mouth for a kiss. Just as she nuzzled her soft parted lips, they heard horses in the distance.

“Damn it!” Clara said, and gave her a helpless look as they both rushed to dress.

She giggled, because it was a filthy little delight. Jane was in her dress and her hair was combed just in time for the carriage to reach the house. She heard happy, hungry voices. They would wonder at her quick recovery. And she would declare it was solely because of the ministrations of her mysterious but lovely new friend.

Clara fixed a ribbon at her breast and stepped back.

“Do I look decent?” she said, twirling for her. Her russet dress brought out the rich brown of her eyes and hair. 

“You look good enough to eat,” Jane whispered, pressing her finger to Clara’s lips.

Clara playfully bit her finger. “You’ll have to settle for chicken, Jane. Dinner’s up,” she said, and opened the door and walked briskly out to greet her family.


End file.
